They Met Where the Two Roads Crossed
by rain-on-my-soul
Summary: this story is currently on haitus. sorry! i'll finish it later. k? i might finish it sooner if i get reviews.


They Met Where the Two Roads Crossed

Disclaimer: If I owned Trigun do you really think I'd be writing a fanfic? Tell me. So no I do not own it. That doesn't keep me from wishing I did.

A/n: This is my first Trigun fanfic so please don't yell unless you're iles away. Constructive criticism is okay and I love ideas! 3 No flamies though. -

Chapter 1: That Fateful Night We Met

Vash

$$60 billion. That's the price on my head. A lot right? Many have tried to capture this bounty. You know what? They all ended in failure. They didn't get the money and I didn't get caught. I roamed the countryside. I drifted from place to place. I helped when and where I could. Love and peace, I chanted. Staying in one place was too dangerous to the people who inhabited the places I stopped. So I continued to make my way through the desert, the two suns shining on my sweat-soaked back. I never made friends either. Sure I made acquaintances. A lady here, a kid there. Then a time came when my whole ambling life did a complete flip. It was the day I met her.

Meryl

I had been running for so long that stopping seemed an impossible dream. If I stopped it would be the end. My life would cease to be and my breath would be cut short. "He", would cause my death. The funny thing is, I don't remember what it was that caused my endless ordeal. All I knew was that "He" had been chasing me for what seemed like my whole life. Now it wasn't since I was born, it just seemed like it. Help. I should have gotten help. When this all started, I should have gotten help. Now it was too late. My flight and escape could only be my own. Well that's what I used to think. That is until I met that men. I met him.

Vash

It was at an intersection. Where the two roads crossed, we met. And we would continue down the same path together.

Meryl

I had borrowed a Thomas from the nearby town. As soon as I arrived, I heard snippets of "His" coming. My heart leaped into my throat. To stay here meant certain death. So in the middle of the chilling night, I left. With only the ghostly stars and a small lantern to guide me, I made my way to a new place. Little did I know that we would meet at the crossing of two roads. And he would become a piece of my soul.

Vash

Our meeting happened at night. The stars twinkled from the heavens. Still it was utter darkness. I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. I can't imagine how well she was doing riding a Thomas. So she was riding and I was walking. I took the road to February Town, heading the northern way. Soon I came upon the intersection. I couldn't see it and I stumbled into the center of the X. Slowly a small light approached the center. As the light grew, I started to see. There she sat upon the Thomas holding a small lantern that gave off the light I saw. In the dark I couldn't see much of her, but I did see her smile. I didn't realize I would grow to love that smile.

Meryl

Sand and dust covered my clothes and hair. My hair had lost its usual sheen. My muscles were at a dull throb by now. The Thomas slowed its pace as it grew tired. I was starting to feel bad for it at this point. I knew it must be as miserable as I was. The lantern jangled as it hit the saddlebags it was tied to. I took the eastern way towards February Town, my destination. I was hoping to take a nice shower when I reached it. I could finally wash away the dirt and grime of my travels. I could sense that it was coming up. I knew that the intersection was not very far in front of me. After the intersection, it was only a few iles to February Town. I smiled at the thought of being clean. To see the intersection I had to untie the lantern. I brought the lantern up in front of me to see my progress. I could see the center! My smile grew brighter. As I reached the center, I could see a figure. When it came into full light, I set my eyes upon him for the first time. There he was, the man that would forever be etched in my erratic heart.

A/n: Sorry for any errors. English isn't my best subject. This is my first so I hope you like it. Rate and review please. Oh, and if anyone has a fanfic they want finished but don't feel like finishing themselves I'd gladly do it for you! It can be about pretty much anything. Just email me: If you don't like the length then just say so in a review. I know it's kind of short.

Love & Peace!


End file.
